legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Silri
Silri was a powerful Nightsister, a dark side witch of Dathomir. She worked for Tyber Zann and his criminal syndicate, The Zann Consortium, in the time following the Battle of Yavin in the hopes of being able to witness and partake in the destruction that Zann intended on causing. In combat, she utilized dark side powers, such as Drain Life, and also a lightwhip, an exotic variant of the traditional lightsaber, Silri was responsible for the Kidnapping and Conversion of Aniwevei Chreitti, wanting to use her to locate the Sith Army so that she may turn on her master. However Chreitti's own betrayl of her master lead to Silri's death in 5ABY when she was killed by the Darksider Temaz Aquinterra. Death Aboard the Merciless The interior of the suite inside the shuttle was quiet. The constant humming, that had accompained them for the last few days on their journey to the Tion cluster, had died down as the engines had been shut down after landing. The shuttle now was sitting dead and silent in one of the hangar bay of the Merciless, the Aggressor class Star Destroyer that served as Tyber Zann's flagship. Inside the shuttle, on the suite's floor, sat a man cross-legged. His hands rested lightly on his knees and he held himself straight. To the outer world he seemed as dead and silent as the shuttle, he was residing in. His life signs were barely detectable and even in the Force, his presence was barely to be sensed, and yet, he was wide aware of what was going on around him. A couple of days ago, he and his young apprentice had landed on the capital ship. His apprentice had left to confront her former master and he had stayed behind to wait for her sign. Time had passed around him, though deep within his meditation, it could not touch him. He simply sat and waited. Aniwevei had hated every bit of the charade, she had played for them. Groveling in the dust in front of Zann had been bad enough. But knowing that Silri had been standing behind the man and watched her humiliating herself in front of him was almost unbearable. She had told them her tale of recruiting other Force users to their cause and how she had been able to aquire the luxuirous shuttle, which now was sitting in the belly of the Merciless and which she had offered as a gift to Zann in a final show of devotion. Afterwards, she felt the need to scrub herself clean. However, she had learnt some lessons about self-discipline from her new master. Thus, she schooled her features into a mask of submission and kept her emotions well hidden from them. And she waited - patiently. Her time would come soon. Ripples had turned into towering waves; gentle flows into raging torrents. Though no sounds could reach him, he knew that a battle was going on. Activity had picked up a while ago, though he could not tell how much time had passed since then. Inside the cocoon of the Force, he had wrapped around himself, Temaz Aquintera smiled to himself. The ship had reached its destination and the place called out to him through the Force. A strong presence, dark and powerful, and the hate, rage and pain, that spilled out from the battle to him, joined it in perfect harmony. Soon now, soon his time would come. Slowly, he began to unwrap himself, emerge from his long trance. Blinking he opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light before unfolding his legs and getting up from the floor. Aniwevei stood in front of the large view screen on the bridge and watched as the orange gas giant slowly rotated. She had just returned from its fourth moon. Toying with them was ... delightful at times. Zann was preparing to depart together with Urai Fen, his most trusted man, to have a look at his newest aquisition, Yavin IV. She felt Silri's gaze between her shoulders and allowed herself to smile. "It's time" she said with a quiet voice. "Time for what?" the nightsister retorted. The smile on Anwevei's face grew as she turned to face her. "Time for you to meet my new master, Silri." She chuckled as Silri spun around as the blast doors, that separated the bridge from the rest of the ship, hissed opened to allow a well-groomed of middle age to enter the bridge. "How did you manage to get aboard?" Silri's eyes narrowed. It only had taken her a heart beat to recover from her shock. "I told them to scan the shuttle!" '' Temaz allowed himself to smile slightly. ''"My dear, the Force has great infulence on the weak minded. And weak minded fools, they are indeed." He chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. Silri's hand had come up in a snap. Her features were distorted with cold anger. Temaz felt a heavy thud against his chest that sent him backward crashing into the closed blastdoor. Silri growled with satisfaction as the man's body dropped to the floor. She glanced back over her shoulder at the young witch. "Your new "master". Pathetic!", she spit at her. Aniwevei was still wearing that cold little smile that had been on her face ever since she had announced the arrival of the man. Frowning irritatedly, she returned her attention to the man just in time to avoid being pushed off her feet by what felt like a massive wall crashing into her. Temaz had anticipated the nightsister's attack and decided to let it carry him backward. He had cushioned his impact, but added a little show as he dropped down to the floor. All the while, he had been gauging his opponent's strength and weaknesses. She certainly was strong in the Force and in her will, however dismissing him so easily from her attention to scorn his apprentice was a mistake, she soon would come to regret. He gathered himself and stood up, idly brushing some dust off his suit while he gathered the Force around himself and channelled it into a fast forward thrust. The nightsister's surprised gasp as she struggled to keep standing told him that he now had her full attention. Aniwevei watched the fight between her two masters, trying to figure out what she would do, in the unlikely event of Silri's victory. Several moments had passed and to a casual bystander it may have appeared as the Onderonian noble and the nightsister were trying to stare each other down. Which was partially true, Aniwevei mused. The invisible currents of the Force that raged back and forth across between them, made her skin crawl. Silri gritted her teeth. She had to admit that she had underestimated her opponent at first. His counterattack would have caught her if not for that split second warning through the Force. Now, they were locked in a game of push and shove, either one not allowing an inch to the other. As much as she was straining, she couldn't overpower him. This fact frustrated her and the only satisfaction were the beads of sweat that started to show on his brow. Silri decided for a change of tactics. Drawing on her frustration, she allowed it to transform it into anger, which she slowly built up into boiling rage. Tapping into this reservoir of power, she channelled it into the purest form of destructive energy and unleashed it towards the man. In a blick of an eye, Temaz changed the flows of the Force from a forward thrust to a barrier to shield him from the lighting bolt which came sizzling towards him. It helped to deflect a portion of the energy. However, he couldn't avoid being struck. For a short moment, pain was overriding his senses. He was aware that he had broken to his knees with a sharp gasp as the eletric energy shook his body. A familiar hiss followed by a low humming alerted him to an energy blade having been ignited. Temaz dove into the waves of pain that washed over his body. Pain was good. It made him feel alive. And it woke the beast inside and fed it until it was mad with rage. He inhaled deepy before hurling the pain back at his attacker with a feral scream. As she saw the man crumpling to the floor, Silri unhooked the hilt of her lightwhip from her belt and ignited it. She had no intent to end her game quickly. First she wanted to make sure that this man got to know his place in her presence well enough. Then, she wanted to show his 'apprentice' how pitiful and pathetic her so called 'master' was. She planned on both lessons to be rather painful, yet thorough. Deliberately slow, she walked towards him. Aniwevei's heart missed a beat as Temaz collapsing. Although she had tried to come up with a plan to get back into Silri's favour in case Temaz lost, she never actually had believed in that possibility. Now, she watched Silri approaching Temaz like a predator approaching its helpless prey. Temaz was leaning on his arms. The pain inflicted by Silri's lighting bolt seemed to have him rendered oblivious to his surroundings. How could he be so weak? Had she really misjudged him that badly? She had faced both him and Silri and to her it had appeared that Temaz was the stronger of the two. Now, he was down on his knees in front of Silri. Aniwevei still tried to figure out what exactly had gone wrong, when a scream broke the silence on the bridge. The scream had nothing remotely human to it. It set a cold shiver down her spine. The scream was answered by another scream, this one loaded with pain and distress. Aniwevei saw Silri staggering, then the nightsister's feet gave way and the hilt of her lightwhip slipped from her fingers and clattered on the floor. Instead of collapsing, though, Silri was lifted up till she hung in mid air, struggling for breath and frantically fighting to free herself. Aniwevei looked over to Temaz who slowly rose back to his feet. His eyes were burning with such an intense hate that Aniwevei recoiled and took cover behind a navigation console that stood near the viewport. Temaz was back on his feet, baring his teeth in a cold smile. He watched the nightsister as she hung in front of him and struggled to free herself from his clutches. He had allowed her one scream, then he had closed his grasp firmly around her throat. "You are strong, lovely.", he hissed at her. He chuckled as she uttered a weak gurgle. "A real pity, yes." He increased the strength of grip on her throat which resulted in another gurgle. "Ah, I shall make this a quick one, sweetheart. Out of respect." As he spitted the words at the nightsister, he choked again and felt her larynx give way. For a moment, her eyes bulged and she strained against his hold with all remaining strength. Then she fell limp. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the body across the bridge. It impacted with a communication console with a thud. He stood up straight and growled with satisfaction. Tugging his suit jacket back into place, he turned to leave the bridge. "I will be in my quarters. I expect you to see to everything necessary." = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs